chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Chesspieces
This is a list of the chessverse characters, divided in canon, deuterocanon, non-canon, and unsorted. For list of characters by species, please check here. (insert link later) Canon *Ace the Satyr (Wild Card) *Adam the Iron Golem *Aoi the Lunar Wolf *Celt the Bugbear *Cole the Anung Un Rama *Daniel Fortesque the Stalfos (Dark Body, Light Soul (Or the Tale of the Stalfos) *Drake the Draconequus (From Order to Chaos) *Ember the Dragon *Fudge the Minotaur (Fudge: A Minotaur's Lament) *Lord-Captain Griffin North the Griffin (Griffin the griffin, Falling Feathers) *Ivan the Zebra *Jazz the Cat (Dreaming of Paws) *Knightmare the Changeling (Breeder) *"Mango" Jack Khajiit the Bast *Marty Stu the Tirek Spawn *Mimic *Missy the Cow *Omnius the Werehog *Thud the Troll *Twigleaf the Timberwolf *Zeta the Cynogriffin List of characters List of characters Deuterocanon *Bronze Brand the Minotaur *Cutler *Cinder the Cyndaquil *Damien the Devil Imp *Disdain the Kirin *Dream Tide the Nightmare *DK the Gorilla *Echo the Diamond Dog (The ballad of Echo the diamond dog,the legend of Echo the diamond dog) *Law the Dragon *Notus the Familiar *Opal the Amphiptere *Rook the Gargoyle *Sentinel the Changeling *Skeleton Jack the Death Godess *Volo the Changeling *Zeeslang the Sea Serpent Non-canon *Garmr the Callicantzaros (Callicantzaros) *Sentinel the Changeling (Outcast of a Hivemind) *Teslar Merkin the Skeleton (Dead Men Tell no Tales) *Truenis the Ventolian (Ancient Wings, New Soul) *Vasunos the Chimera (Lion's Heart: The Second Odyssey) List of characters List of characters Unsorted *Abyss *Anguis the Basilisk (Poison Fangs and Scaly Tails) *Alif the ??? (All Things in Moderation) *Aniseed Vortexmouth the Parasprite (For the Swarm) *Arrell the Windigo (To Err is Equine) *Austin the Manticore (One hell of an adventure) *Birdie the Hippogriff (Claw, Hoof, and Feather) *Blaze the Fire Elemental (The Flames of Oblivion) *Bronze Brand the Minotaur (Of Brain and Bronze) *Carbon Copy the ??? (Carbon Copy) *Ceren Sull'oceano the Unicorn Seapony (A Seapony's Tale: Ceren's Descent) *Chance the Nine tailed Fox (Clever Like a Fox) *Cinder the Cyndaquil (Cyndaquil) *Claire the Griffin (Marked) *Colossus the Steam/Metal Golem (The Tale Of Colossus) *Cutler the Spriggan (When Nature Calls) *Damien the Devil Imp (Leather-Winged Oddity) *Diamant the Magic Eater (A Heart of Stone) *Disdain the Kirin (Forging a Knight) *DK the Gorilla (DK Has a Big Heart) *Dreamtide the Nightmare (Darkside of the Moon) *Elder One the Manticore (The "Elder One") *Epsilon (Deductive Synthesis) *Fizzle the Goblin (The Warbringer’s Companion) *Flynt the Diamond Dog (The Chronicles of Flynt) *Gorath the Zebra (The Gorath Chronicles) *Granite the Armor Lizard (The tale of an Armor Lizard) *Grunt the Orc (The Warbringer’s Companion) *Gunhaver the Night Shade (Embrace the Darkness, Carpe Noctem) *Havoc the Draconequus Minor (Havoc) *Hollow the Samurai Nobody (Quest of a Nobody) *Hunter the Manticore (Those who took the sword) *Inaba the Antylamon (Equestria Digital) *Ivan the Ursus Solaris (The Last Light, A New King?) *Jace the Automaton (A Soul in Steel and Iron) *Jack Daniel the Dreamkeeper (Travels of a Hunter) *Jon the Bone-Lord (This is not helping) *Komodo the Dragon (Strength of a Brother's Bond) *Law the Dragon (The Dragon Law) *Lycan the Two Horned Wolf (Flames of the Fateless) *Melgrephor the Arch-Demon (Malgrephor The Demon) *Necore the Bone-Lord (This is not helping) *Notus the Familiar (The Heroes we Are) *Opal the Amphithere (The Tale of the Opal Serpent) *Penny the Husky (Cry Havoc) *Red Tide the Lich (The Lullaby of the Lich) *Rook the Gargoyle (Rise of the Rook) *Rorke the Anubite Skeleton (Skeletons of the Past) *Rumor the Shade (Shadows of the Knight) *Salazar the Basilisk (King of Serpents: Concord's Dawn) *S'Gosa the Sload (The Ugly, Bad or Good? A Sload's Tale) *Shade the Organisation XIII Coat (Quest of a Nobody) *Shadow the Zebra (The Guardian Shadow) *Siktral the Dragon (Sikral's Life in the Dark) *Stormjaw the Sandgator (Through Desert Sand and Forest Storm) *Tiberius the Timberwolf (Wandering Wood) *Vixen the Kitsune (Advent of Victory ) *Volo the Changeling (I want to run!) *Zeeslang the Sea Serpent (A Voice Like Water) *??? the White Walker (Once Burnt, Twice as Cold) List of characters List of characters